


Something Magnificent

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Hiatus fic, More Fluff, Theory Fic, Tumblr Promp, and some more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Hello! I was intrigued by your season 5 pregnancy/ baby theory. If you are taking prompts, do you think you could write it?





	Something Magnificent

Fitz woke as he often did in the months since the Framework with a start in the dead of night. Or the simulated night that the space station provided them. He took a moment to calm himself, breath, and remind himself he was back in the real world and not trapped in his father’s shadow or Aida’s clutches. 

Once he’d fully come back to himself he reached over to pull Jemma back to him and allow her mere presence to comfort him and lull him back to sleep. He wasn’t surprised she hadn’t awoken, Jemma had been completely exhausted and a bit under the weather the last few days and desperately needed a good nights sleep.

Jemma had been there for him every step of the way in his recovery...those forward and back. And if possible they had grown even closer than they had been before. 

Fitz reached blindly into the darkness and his eyes shot open when he found nothing but cooling sheets where she normally lay in their tiny bed. 

Despite their new ‘employers’ giving each of them their own room. Fitz’s had been empty since day one when they rather vocally refused to be separated. Well Jemma had been vocal, Fitz had still been in shock, and Jemma had informed everyone in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t leaving her site and if anyone planned to do so it would require icing her at their own risk. 

“Jemma?” he mumbled as he sat up, seeing a tiny sliver of light coming from the small en suite bathroom.

Fitz immediately pulled himself out of bed and berated himself for not noticing she had gone all at the same time. Gently knocking on the door before sliding it open to find her huddled on the floor clutching the toilet. 

“Oh Jemma,” He said as she looked at him with tear filled eyes. She was pale and looked even more exhausted than when they had gone to bed hours before. 

Fitz grabbed a wash cloth from their small cabinet and wet it with cool water before ringing it out and wedging himself onto the floor next to her. He placed it on the back of her neck and rubbed her back. 

“You didn’t wake me,” he said. 

Jemma let out a small whimper and moved to clutch to Fitz, burrowing into his neck as she gripped his shirt like a lifeline. “You were actually sleeping I didn’t have the heart to wake you with this, again.”

“I know you don’t really trust them yet but I think it’s time we take you down to medical and let them have a look at you. This has been going on for at least a week now,” Fitz said and prepared for a fight. He had suggested medical two days into this and nearly lost his head as a result. 

“It will pass,” Jemma said, “I think I’m still adjusting to the food.”

“You were fine with the food before and no one else is sick,” Fitz countered. 

Jemma didn’t respond rather snuggled into him a more and let out a small relieved sigh. 

Fitz continued when he felt he might have a chance at getting her to go down. “How about we go to medical and after, if you are feeling up to it, we’ll go down to the galley and I’ll make us some hot chocolate.”

At the mention of hot chocolate Jemma let out a whine and Fitz quickly tried to recover. “Tea then!” he tried. 

Jemma shook her head “Please, don’t mention food,” she begged. “I can’t even stand to go into galley right now...everything just smells so revolting....”

At that Jemma let out a small gasp and Fitz looked down at her with concern. His concern only growing as Jemma sat up suddenly her hands visibly shaking.   
“Jemma?” He asked, “What’s wrong?” 

She started to speak again and Fitz wasn’t sure if it was to him or herself. 

“Fatigue”

“Nausea”

“Food aversion”

“Tender breasts”

Fitz let out a small choking noise, that last one was news to him.

“When was my last....” 

Jemma was up now and Fitz was right behind her with a supportive arm as she lead the way out of the small bathroom. “We need to go to medical,” she said firmly.

“Jemma what is going on, your starting to scare me,” Fitz said as he followed her into the deserted halls while part of him was pleased she was going to get help. 

She didn’t stop but took his hand in her own and brought it to her lips with a gentle kiss. “Don’t let it go to your head but you might have been right and there is something more going on with me, I can run the test myself.”

Like the rest of the base Medical was empty this time of night. With no patients and no missions its staff wasn’t required to be on hand. Leaving the pair alone. 

Jemma guided Fitz towards the back corner and with even more confusion she set him down on one of the beds before she moved to the supply cabinets. When she came out with a pregnancy test Fitz understood why she had sat him down and he felt the air rush from his lungs and tears well in his eyes. 

Jemma was back to his side “My symptoms match early pregnancy and we’ve been too busy in the lab too notice until now, but my I’m overdue for my cycle too.”

Fitz tried to form words but found they only came out as a stunned squeak so he settled for pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly. “Well there is no time like the present,” he said as he finally found his voice. 

Jemma gave him a kiss of her own before disappearing into the bathroom. She was only gone for a couple of minutes before she returned, a white stick in her hand that she sat on the tray next to the bed. That done she crawled onto the bed with Fitz and resumed her positioned nestled in the crook of his neck as one of his strong arms wrapped around her while the other held her hand.

As was often the case with them no words were needed. The simple touches conveying more than a thousand words ever could. 

They sat in silence until Jemma’s phone chimed that the timer was up. As Jemma reached for it Fitz stopped her for just a moment, his hand gently tipped her face to his where he gave her one more tender kiss. “No matter what it says, I love you, more than anything.”

Jemma felt tears of her own, “And I love you.”

With that Jemma picked up the test and turned it over, revealing a pink plus sign in the results window.

“Oh Fitz,” she breathed only to let out a shout as Fitz let out a whoop and picked her up to spin her around in joy.

When he finally set her down again he peppered her face with kisses before he lifted her onto the bed so he could repeat the action on her stomach. Jemma couldn’t hear what he whispered to her stomach and she waited patiently for him to turn his attention back to her. 

Fitz place one final kiss to her stomach before coming up to capture her lips once more. His thumbs gently brushed away the tears that had streaked down her cheeks.   
“We’re having a baby,” He said with tears of his own and a smile bigger than Jemma had seen in ages. 

She kissed away his tears and rested her forehead against his, “I told you we would find something magnificent in space.”

Fitz chuckled and wrapped her up in his arms, “Magnificent indeed.”

End


End file.
